


Confession

by hipster_queen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Monsta X fluff, alcohol involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_queen/pseuds/hipster_queen
Summary: Monsta X has a party in their dorm to celebrate how well their recent comeback is doing. After too much to drink, you decide to let someone know about your longtime crush on Hyunwoo...and Hyunwoo finds out.





	Confession

“HOSEOK!”, You hear Kihyun bellow from across the dorm, “Hoseok, YOU PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!”

Hoseok cackles, iPad in hand, and runs past you and Jooheon on the couch and into one of the bedrooms, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it. You giggle and take another sip of your third drink of the night. 

The boys had invited you and a few other friends for a small party at the dorm to celebrate how well the promotions on their recent comeback song were going. The lighting in the dorm’s living room area was darker than usual, (‘Mood lighting! We need mood lighting’ Minhyuk had shouted in your face when you had arrived about an hour beforehand to help them set it all up) and Kihyun had whipped up a few things in the kitchen for people to snack on before the pizza arrived.

However, as the night went on, alcohol somehow became involved. Kihyun was staunchly opposed, reminding everyone of their packed schedule, but eventually he caved. When it’s a bunch of people against one person, guess who’s going to win? 

The other members promised Kihyun they would only have one drink but one quickly became two and two turned into three. You and Jooheon also became attached at the hip, both of you not being able to handle your alcohol very well. 

You both take sips of your drinks as you two watch Kihyun rush over to the bedroom Hoseok had locked himself away in and pound on the door. 

“Hoseok, you open this door right now!” Kihyun demands, twisting the door knob to no avail. 

The current song fades out and ‘Bang Bang Bang’ by Big Bang starts to play over the speakers at an incredibly loud volume. Much, much louder than Kihyun had originally set the volume. It’s then that you remember Kihyun had connected his iPad to the sound system for music for the party. And now the music was in the hands of Hoseok. 

“AAAAYYYYY!” You and Jooheon shout in unison as you both start to bounce up and down on the couch to the beat. 

You two start to sing along, albeit quite garbled, since you’re both lightweights. But according to everyone else in the room, it’s more like you’re shouting along with it. The energy you had at the beginning of the song disappears about halfway through though and you sink back into the couch. 

You hold up your glass to your eyes, with everything and everyone in the room now in a blue tint. You giggle as you look around the room, amused that everyone now looks like they’re from outer space, but stop when you get to Hyunwoo.  
Hyunwoo. 

The guy you had been crushing on for what seemed like forever and a half. 

You’re not sure when he had come into the party – but he looked freshly showered. He had on his usual attire of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt and even though the outfit was simple, he still looked amazing. He had probably just gotten back from being in one of the practice rooms all by himself when the party was already underway. He always did like to be more by himself or with one or two people than the big group that was in the dorm right now. 

You watch him as he stands with Minhyuk and a few others, staying silent for the most part, looking either inside his glass or around the room. When he’s looking around the room though, it’s not like he’s just aimlessly looking. It seems like he’s almost…searching for somebody. Or maybe it’s just the alcohol making you think that. 

Or maybe he actually is looking for somebody. 

You let out a whine as you burrow yourself deeper into the couch.

Nobody knew about your crush on Hyunwoo – not even your best friend. You thought that the crush would go away the more that you hung out with the boys, but it only grew stronger. 

Whenever the boys would ask you to come over and hang out, you would spend way more than your usual time getting ready. And on the very, very rare occasions that Hyunwoo would ever-so-softly say that he liked your outfit or your hair, the sixteen times you changed your outfit or spent an entire hour fussing over your hair was worth it. 

You would try to engage him in conversation whenever the two of you were alone but he always seemed fidgety, like he couldn’t wait to get out of there. You thought that you made him feel uncomfortable so you vowed to only be around him when the rest of the boys were around, as much as you didn’t want that to be the case. 

So for a little over a year now, you had had a giant crush on Hyunwoo, nobody knew about it, and you were too shy to tell Hyunwoo himself. And maybe it was the alcohol talking, but it was just killing you that you had to keep this crush to yourself all the time. 

Maybe it was time to tell him.

Or maybe at least tell somebody else about it. 

“Joooooooooheon,” You point at him and motion for him to come closer. 

Jooheon is still rapping along and occasionally dabbing, not hearing you at all. His drink is sloshing around in his glass as he swings his arms back and forth to the beat so you reach over and latch onto his arm with all the strength you can muster. 

“YAH, Y/N, what izz it?” He whines as he’s jarred from his little fantasy of rapping G-Dragon’s part in ‘Bang Bang Bang’ to fans. 

“Do you want to know a secret?” You let go of his arm and cup your hand over your cheek even though you’re speaking in a voice that’s a totally normal speaking level.

Jooheon, able to handle his liquor only slightly better than you can, lets out a mixture of a snort and giggle and eagerly nods, setting his drink down on the coffee table. 

“I really really really… really… really like somebody here,” You say, setting your drink down next to his. 

“Oh yeah?” He leans in closer to you.

“Yeah, and do…do you want to know who that person is?” 

“Of course I d-“ He starts to say but he can’t finish because you stick your index finger in one of his dimples. His dimples and smile disappear as he glances at his cheek and then at you. You let out a small whine, upset that the dimples are gone, but you keep your finger there. You take a deep breath and Jooheon’s eyes grow wide. 

“Izzz Hyunwoo.” You confess.

Jooheon’s grin appears again and you start to twist your finger back and forth in his dimple.

“Y/N, stop that, it hurts.” He mutters as he gently takes your hand and pushes it back towards yourself.

You huff and rest your head on his shoulder. 

“Sooooooooo you like Appa, huh?” He smirks, his eyes scanning the room for Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo is over in the opposite side of the room, standing next to Minhyuk and a few of their friends. Minhyuk is chattering away but Hyunwoo hasn’t put a word into the conversation because he’s too busy looking somewhere else.

He’s watching you. 

And he’s wishing that he and Jooheon could trade places right now. 

Hyunwoo is thankful that Minhyuk is there to handle the conversation and make it less awkward for everybody involved, but he really wants to be sitting there with you – with you sticking your finger in his cheek, you resting your head on his shoulder. 

When the boys had talked about putting together an impromptu party when practice was through, Hyunwoo, being the oldest and leader, gave them permission to do so but only if it didn’t get out of hand. Even though everyone there at the party would be people he already knew, Hyunwoo stayed behind in the practice room for a few more hours after everyone had left. 

The other members had tried to encourage him to be at the party when it started and he said that he would try his best to get there in time. They all knew he wouldn’t. He was painfully shy and liked to stay behind in the practice room even when parties weren’t involved. 

So while he stayed behind in the practice room, he danced his heart out and went over the new moves over and over again. Not that he needed the practice. He came up with most of the choreography himself. As he did the choreography for one of their unreleased songs, his mind drifted to other things.

And then his mind drifted to you.

He thought of you and how beautiful you were, how pure and kind you were. When the other boys would leave the room for a moment and it was only the two of you in the room, he found he got incredibly nervous and didn’t know what to say to you. He didn’t want to embarrass himself and turn you off to him. God, that’s the absolute last thing he wanted was for you to not want to be around him.

About three hours later, he glanced at the clock and noticed that the par ty had already started. He quickly gathered his things and went back to the dorm. When he opened the front door, the dorm was semi-dark and the party was already in full swing. Everyone seemed to be happy and that made him happy. He slipped inside his room and took a quick shower, throwing on his basketball shorts and a white tee – no reason for him to look pretty for a simple party. He towel-dried his hair and quickly ran his fingers through his locks, making sure it looked just the right amount of messy.

The minute he walked out of his room, Minhyuk was standing outside of his door with two drinks in hand and shoved one glass into Hyunwoo’s hand.

“Appaaaaa,” Minhyuk grins, “Heeeere you go!”

Well... Alcohol is involved now, I guess, Hyunwoo thought. 

He thanks Minhyuk for the drink and follows him out into the living room, and two guys who Minhyuk knows starts shouting his name. Hyunwoo stands there awkwardly and lets Minhyuk take over the conversation.

Not like anybody’s here to talk to me, Hyunwoo thinks.

Hyunwoo then begins to look around the room and he has to do a double-take when he gets to the sectional couch. 

You’re here.

You’re here.

Hyunwoo feels his heart start to race as you are jumping up and down on the couch with Jooheon while Big Bang plays. He then chastises himself because what if you catch him looking at you? Or God forbid, what if one of the boys besides Hyungwon catches him looking at you? They would never let him live it down and do everything in their power to set the two of you up. 

Hyunwoo shifts restlessly, not being able to relax knowing that you’re here. He hasn’t drank any of the alcohol Minhyuk had handed to him only moments before because he’s too worried that he might get drunk and then profess his feelings for you. And that would just not be fun for anybody involved. 

He tries his best to focus on the conversation happening in front of him but it’s incredibly hard to knowing that you’re here, almost parallel to him across the room. 

Jooheon sees Hyunwoo staring at you unashamedly and smiles to himself. There’s no doubt that Hyunwoo likes you – he made a mental note to talk to Minhyuk or Hyungwon later to see if Hyunwoo had said anything to them about his crush on you. 

“Yeaaaaah,” You nod, “He haz a nice face. Nice, nice face. And I really like hizzzz arms too.” You pick up your glass and take another sip. 

Jooheon looks down at you as you squint at your glass. 

“Arms…” You say to your glass, “Arms arms arms arms,” You repeat and then start giggling.

Jooheon raises an eyebrow at you.

“It’s a funny word!” You defend yourself, “But you know what? Everybody likes his face and his armzz! I like his smile! He looks so pretty when he smiles – and I like how humble heeeee isss.” You slur.

“Appa is pretty humble, isn’t he?” Jooheon says, glancing at Hyunwoo again.

Hyunwoo is still looking at you. 

“Yeah. And he’s so hard-working. So hard. He’s the nicest and mosssst polite person I’ve ever met!” You continue. 

That’s when Jooheon decides to take matters into his hands. 

“Stay right here.” Jooheon says and it only takes him about three tries to stand up. 

“You’re leaving me?!” 

“I’ll be right back, Y/N.” Jooheon assures you, patting your head as you pout.

Hoseok has put ‘Bang Bang Bang’ on repeat, at least until people get tired of it, and Jooheon stumblingly dances over to where Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are. The small group they were talking to has gone elsewhere and Hyungwon has taken their place. 

“Appaaaa,” Jooheon calls out as he approaches his other members, “I’ve got a great idea, Appa,” Jooheon slings his arm over Minhyuk’s shoulder, “But firrrrst…first you need dis.” He takes off his snapback hat and slaps it onto Hyunwoo’s head.

“Wh- What for?” Hyunwoo sputters, not wanting to be the center of attention in this conversation. 

Jooheon squints at Hyunwoo, swings his head over to Minhyuk, and then back to Hyunwoo.

“I forgot.” Jooheon admits, “I dee kaaaaay, man, just go talk to Y/N. …I think.” 

Hyungwon has his glass lifted to his mouth but raises an eyebrow at Jooheon and lowers his glass, “Did you really just say the abbreviation for ‘I don’t know’ out loud?” 

Jooheon blows a raspberry at Hyungwon and Hyungwon shakes his head.

“Real mature, Jooheon.” 

“rEaL MatUre, jOOheoNNNNN!” Jooheon shouts, putting his hands on his hips and swiveling them around.

Everyone collectively sighs and regrets the day that Changkyun showed Jooheon the Spongebob mimic meme.

“But uhhhh…I don’t know why but you need to go talk to Y/N,” Jooheon says once again. 

“I…umm…I…” Hyunwoo is struggling to come up with an actual sentence and Hyungwon smirks.

“GOOOOO!” Minhyuk squeals as he pushes Hyunwoo in your direction.

Hyunwoo is propelled forward by Minhyuk’s surprising strength and corrects himself so his face doesn’t meet the floor. He makes it about halfway across the room before he turns around to look back at his members and they all wave and motion for him to continue over to you. 

When he finally makes it over to you, you don’t even see him because you’re lying down on the couch and you only see a pair of feet with black socks on before you bury your head inside your arm. 

“It’sssss so bright,” You complain to your mystery person’s feet. 

Hyunwoo looks at the coffee table and sees two empty glasses and a half-finished third one. He’s not sure what to do in this situation – does he cover you with a blanket and just leave you be? Does he offer you his room and his bed while he takes the couch out here? Does he just not say anything at all and just go hide in the practice room until the morning? 

The couch isn’t very comfy though – he knows this from past experience, you wake up with your face stuck to the leather and you get big red marks on your cheeks and forehead and arms from it getting stuck to the couch and he doesn’t want that for you.  
He gets down on his knees so you can hear him because Big Bang is still blaring through the speakers and you’ve got your head still buried inside your arm.

“Are…Do…um…Are you ready to go to sleep?” Hyunwoo asks. 

Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Hyungwon all stand and watch the scene that unfolds before them. Hyunwoo is crouched down and saying things to you. You’ve still got your head buried in your arm but your other arm reaches out and you press your hand flat against Hyunwoo’s face and start to pet his face. Hyungwon snickers. 

“What’s so funny?” Minhyuk tilts his head to the side.

Hyungwon waves him off and goes in search of more food. 

“But I’m not druuuuuuunk!” You insist. 

You sit up and try to stand up to prove it and then immediately feel your legs start to buckle. Hyunwoo acts quickly and catches you before you fall down and you grab onto the first thing you can which just happen to be his biceps. Hyunwoo feels his heart stutter as your small hand is clinging to his bicep and he’s trying not to die right there. 

“Y/N…Y- you really need to sleep,” Hyunwoo insists, “You can sleep in my room, I’ll sleep out here in the living room.” 

You mutter something about how loud it is and how you want to go somewhere else so Hyunwoo lifts you up into his arms bridal-style with ease and walks towards his room. 

When he finally gets to his room, he steps inside and swings the door shut with his foot. He gently lays you down on the bed and you start whining the word “party” over and over again. 

“You need sleep, Y/N.” He pushes. 

“I do nooooooot!” You counter. 

Hyunwoo walks over to the already open closet, pulling two fluffy blankets down from the highest shelf and turns back to you. You’re flopping back and forth on the bed like a fish out of water to prove how awake you are and Hyunwoo smiles to himself.  
You’re just so cute when you get angry. 

Well, you’re cute all the time but you’re pretty cute right now being all stubborn like this.

He unfolds one of the blankets and starts to drape it over your body until you suddenly sit up. He thinks that you’re going to throw up, so he quickly bends over and reaches for the small trash can next to the bed. 

“Jooheon!” You reach out and grab Hyunwoo’s arm. “You have to promise… promise me not to tell Hyunwoo!”

Hyunwoo looks at his arm and then at you. His face is as red as a tomato because he’s trying to process everything that happened in only five seconds.  
You think that he’s Jooheon. 

And your hand is wrapped around his arm. But it’s somehow much, much different from when you grabbed it a few minutes ago – you only grabbed his arms then so you wouldn’t fall down. 

He doesn’t know if he should go and find Jooheon or just run away completely. 

“Wh- What?” Hyunwoo finally sputters out because he is still trying to understand what is happening. 

Your small fingers squeeze around his arm and Hyunwoo tries to steady his breathing. What is he supposed to do? 

“That I liiike him!” You whine, upset that ‘Jooheon’ forgot your humongous secret so quickly.

Hyunwoo’s grip on the blanket tightens as his brain continues to short-circuit. You…you like him? Him? Hyunwoo? Is this real? The girl that he has had a crush on since the moment he set eyes on you is telling him that she likes him? His heart hurts as he realizes you probably won’t remember this in the morning because of how tipsy you are but he’s also relieved that you like him back. 

“You…you should tell him .” He says quietly.

“I caaaaaan’t!” You flop your head back onto the pillow, “What if he doesn’t like me back?”

Hyunwoo frowns as he sets the other blanket on the chair next to the bed, “Why would you think that?”

“Because – because he’s so good looking and he’s around pretty girls all the time and I’m not pretty like them!” 

Hyunwoo bites his lip as he struggles to come up with an answer. Yes, he is around female idols a lot but those girls in music videos, stages, and interviews are also the end result of dozens of make-up artists and hair and fashion stylists. 

He’s gotten nervous around those girls, yes, but he also spends 99% of his time with only his members so suddenly having a bunch of girls around him is nerve-wracking. 

But the nerves he has around those other female idols is nothing compared to the nerves he feels whenever you’re around. 

Whenever you two were left alone in a room for a moment, he was so scared that he was going to say something stupid. You were just so, so pretty and he literally did find it hard to breathe whenever you were around him. However, he felt more at ease when the other members were around the two of you, because they could handle the conversation. 

“Do you want to know a secret?” He sits on the arm of the chair. 

You sniffle and nod.

“Hyunwoo-hyung likes you too.”

“Oh, haha, very funny, Jooheon,” You flip over onto your side, away from Hyunwoo.

“He does,” Hyunwoo tries again.

Hyunwoo shifts restlessly on the chair, wanting to get up and just leave but also wanting to stay and admit his feelings for you. 

He takes a deep breath. The only person he’s told about his crush on you is Hyungwon – and that’s just because it was wrestled out of him when Hyungwon observed he got quiet whenever you were brought up in conversations. 

“Hyunwoo-hyung has liked you since he first met you, Y/N. He thinks you’re the prettiest girl he’s ever seen.”

Hyunwoo’s unsure why he anticipates your answer. You’ve already admitted your crush on him, so there’s no need for him to be so nervous. But what if you just grab at him and pull him closer, your brain finally connecting that it’s not Jooheon in front of you but Hyunwoo himself? 

You flip yourself back over and squint at Hyunwoo. He stops breathing for a second because he thinks you’ve realized what’s actually happening. And if you have actually realized it, he’s made a plan in his head to bolt out the door. 

“Hyunwoo likes me?” You whisper.

Hyunwoo just nods, because he can’t make any words. He’s so awestruck by how beautiful you still are even though you’re slightly drunk – make-up slightly smudged, hair messed up from your earlier flopping back and forth. 

“He likes me,” You say again, giggling into the pillow. You have a giant smile on your face and shut your eyes, and Hyunwoo thinks you’re going to talk some more but after a few seconds, your smile slowly fades and you gently start to snore. 

Hyunwoo makes sure you’re tucked in tightly so you won’t catch a cold and leaves his trashcan close by just in case you feel sick in the middle of the night. 

When he quietly leaves his room and shuts the door behind him, he turns around to see that six pairs of eyes are looking right back at him. 

What Hyunwoo didn’t know was that as soon as you and he were in his room, the other members had quietly yet hurriedly rushed everyone else out of the dorm, leaving only the seven of them and you in the dorm. Or more like it was Kihyun who had rushed everyone else out. He was slightly paranoid about them getting in trouble since Hoseok had kept Big Bang on a horrendously high volume for so long and he declared the party over. 

“Wh-What?” Hyunwoo stammers. 

Hyungwon smirks at Hyunwoo.

“You’re such a gentleman, Hyunwoo.” Is all he says. 

“yOu’rE suCH A gEntLEMan, shhhhOwNuUUU,” Jooheon shouts from the other side of the room.

“SHUT UP, JOOHEON.”


End file.
